1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a seat belt device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-34221 discloses a technology for a motor control device and a seat belt device, the motor control device being capable of avoiding an increase of dark current without adding a component such as a relay even when a failure occurs in a switching element included in a motor drive circuit, the seat belt device utilizing the motor control device for winding drive control of a belt reel.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2014-34221, when a failure occurs in a switching element, the winding drive of the belt reel is stopped. For this reason, there is a problem in that a proper restraining force may not be applied to an occupant in the case of a high emergency level such as an occurrence of a collision.